the golden boy a vampire?
by darkbrat
Summary: on the night Voldemort returns harry is taken bloody and bruised to be turned in to a vampire by none other than
1. Chapter 1

As harry ran through the dark forest he recalled what happened over the last year. He had been about to call over

the goblet to go back when a cutting curse sped its way to him it sliced threw his jugular causing him to stager back as

his only hope of leaving vanished. Harry could feel the blood flowing freely when suddenly a black clad figure suddenly

grabbed him and held him close. Harry looked up to a pair of golden eyes staring down at him" do you want to live?" The

golden eyed man said with a kind voice. Harry only gawked at the man "GET HIM, KILL HIM!" harry snapped out of his

daze at hearing Voldemort's new voice and nodded vigorously at the man. The man smiled showing two very sharp fangs

"great let's go".

At that harry felt himself be picked up by the gold eyed man and closed his eyes as the world started

going by so quickly that he could only see the blended colors. He felt a gush of air hit him when the man picked him up,

once the air finally stopped harry opened his eyes. He was in a large room there were large pieces of dark wood furniture

that contrasts well with the white walls of the room. A large window occupied the wall just in front of him showing what

looked like London. "Welcome harry to your new home" the man slowly set harry down on to one of the couches that

littered the room.

Harry looked around as if expecting Voldemort to pop out of the air, then slowly tuned to face the

stranger that had brought him here. "Who are you …and what are you?" Harry said hoarsely holding his neck the world

was slowly darkening. The man smiled and his fangs gleaming in the dark room " my name is Carlisle, now do you want

to live even if it means living off others?" Harry was almost completely gone but managed to struggle out a small "yes"

Carlisle nodded at Harry's response and quickly made his way to harry. He took the boys hand away and bit his neck

right below the cut. Harry screamed as he felt fire rush threw his veins, he clung to the couch till he slumped over

knocked out. Carlisle smiled at the boy, "Carlisle are you home?" Carlisle barely had time to respond to his dear wife

before she ran over to see the boy lying on the couch. "Another child we had just gotten rid of Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle

smiled at his beautiful wife and nodded his head "yes my dear, the little one was hurt by some wizard the wizard had cut

his jugular. You know I can't leave a child to die" Carlisle said with a slight frown. Esme sighed and nodded as she got up

and kissed her dear husband.

As they broke they heard a slight groan come from their new child. Esme smiled and went

to the kitchen to get their son some animal blood, while Carlisle slowly helped the boy into a more comfortable sitting

position. As soon as harry came about he stood up and took out his wand "if you come any closer I'll hex you!" harry said

shaking slightly. Carlisle put his hands up in a peaceful gesture "please sit, your weak try to relax, were not going to hurt

you." Carlisle said slowly as if talking to a animal harry looked around the room he heard footsteps in the other room he

looked at Carlisle with large red panicking eyes "I can hear footsteps in the other room, why can I hear footsteps in the

other room".

Harry said the last part in somewhat of a panic as he sat down dropping his wand and grabbing his oddly

dry throat. Suddenly a woman with the same golden eyes came in to the room with a sweet smelling red drink. Esme

smiled as the boy took the blood and drank it quickly, but careful as if not to spill any. She petted the boys head as he

handed back the drink and smiled. "Now sweetie would you like some more before we begin?" The boy shook his head

"no thank you misses..." Esme laughed at the boy's formality "it is Miss. Cullen but you can call me mom ok?" The boy

looked at her with awe and nodded; she smiled and went to sit on the couch opposite to him with Carlisle.

Carlisle looked

grave he really hated telling his children like (Rosalie for example) that they can no longer contact their family or friends.

"I would like to say firstly that I am sorry for what I have done to you, but you would not have survived otherwise and

you gave me permission, do you understand?" harry nodded slightly confused " umm.. if you don't mined me asking what

exactly did you do to me?" Carlisle sighed "when you were hurt by that man I turned you into what my wife Esme is,

what I am. A vampire" he was expecting a rant about how it was impossible or how horrible it would be but the boy just

sat back and sighed. "Great, I wonder what the profit will think of this, I can see it now the golden boy a vampire Rita

Skita will have a field day."

Carlisle looked at the boy up and down and turned to Esme she had taken a liking to the wizard gossip rag

recently. Suddenly he heard Esme gasp and drop the glass she was holding. "Good god your Harry Potter" the boy

rubbed his temples and sigh. I looked between them "who's Harry Potter?" the boy harry sat up and smiled "ok its official

I like you. You're the first person who hasn't recognized me or heard my name since I was eleven." He smiled at Esme

"no offence … mom… but it gets a little annoying when most people know who you are before you meet them."

Esme

smiled sadly and nodded, then turned to Carlisle "you just turned the most famous wizard of this time, in to a vampire."

Carlisle gulped and looked at harry who was smiling at the whole thing. Carlisle sighed "well there's no turning back now,

so harry some rules one you cannot feed off of humans we feed off of animal blood, that's how this family works if you

have a problem with this rule you may leave. Second you must leave whatever family you have that are not wizards, in

are government humans are not allowed to know of our existence do you understand?" harry nodded and smiled "good I

never want to go back to them anyway I wonder what they would do if they found out I was a vampire though, probably

kick me out of their house anyway." Harry snorted at the image of Vernon purple faced yelling at him for being a freak.

Carlisle shook his head sadly "I'm sorry you feel that way about your parents". Harry snapped out of his imagination and

smiled "they're not my parents my parents died before I was two, no their my magic hating aunt and uncle". Esme

sighed and reached over to pat his arm. "Well you won't have to go back to them now, because as of now you are our

son." Esme said with a sad smile Harrys smile only grew larger as he hugged her "thank you, thank you both so much!"

Carlisle smiled and inwardly sighed in relief, harry wasn't going to be anywhere near as much trouble as rose had been.

"So from now on you will stay here with us and be our son is that alright harry?" Carlisle asked good heartedly, harry

smiled and nodded "that's fine with me …dad".


	2. Chapter 2

As much as harry loved his new family he missed his friends. He hadn't gone back to Hogwarts since that day, and to say

the least the wizarding world was freaking out. There were headlines like 'the boy who lived dead?' and 'Aurors on the

hunt for Potter'. It was funny for a while but started growing old real quick. Harry put down the Daily Profit looking up at

Esme across the table; she was reading a book about vampire wizard hybrids.

Harry sighed even as a vampire he wasn't normal, Carlisle had told him that some vampires have gifts like seeing the

future of reading people's minds. No harry potter was once again different from everyone else, part of it came after he

had started drinking animal blood, his eyes once red turned into a even brighter green than before with flecks of gold

splattered in them.

That although was only the tip of the iceberg. He could still use all of his magic; in fact he could use and control all of his

magic perfectly. From what Carlisle had told him this almost never happens, when a wizard is turned he usually dies in

the turn or has his magic stripped from him at the least. Harry wondered what would happen if he went back but Carlisle

had forbidden it, when Harry's eyes changed back and he started using magic again Carlisle had told him never to leave

their flat.

Not that he minded all that much, the home was large and spacious with almost anything you could ever want in it. But

he had heard Carlisle talking with Esme one night about the vampire counsel the Volturi, he said that they would try to

take him away and use his gift. When hearing this harry could barely contain a eye role, I've been beaten to a pulp,

hexed, and used since I was two what are some old greedy vamps going to do to him.

"Harry are you alright?" harry snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Esme he smiled and nodded "yha mom I'm

fine why are you asking" she just smiled and whet back to reading. She knew when he wanted to share his thoughts and

when he didn't and for this he was thanking the high heavens. It had been a while since he was allowed to have private

thoughts and feelings and he loved it. "I'm home and I have some mail for… harry" Carlisle said closing the door and

walking to Esme to give her a kiss. After they were finished Carlisle took a seat between them and opened the letter and

had begun to read

Dear Mr. Harry Cullen

We at the Volturi have been made aware of your existence by your sire Carlisle Cullen and wish to meet with you personally. Your sire has not described you very well and I am most interested in you. We shall be awaiting you in two three days.

Aro

As Carlisle finished he looked slightly sick. "Well they gave us no room to argue, so I guess I have to go" harry said

shrugging. Esme nodded sadly "your right, harry go and pack up what you want. You might not be coming back." Esme

choked out, harry got up and hugged her and Carlisle hugged them both "don't worry I've been able to keep all my

children safe before, I'm not about to stop" Carlisle said hugging them harder. Harry smiled inwardly and let himself doze

off in their arms. That was another thing that was different about him; he needed sleep like a human Carlisle said it was

probably to keep his magical core from draining. But right now harry just let the slow darkness surround him as he fell

asleep against his two vampire parents'.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got off the plane and looked around the airport. It was night, like usual when they went somewhere where the sun

is shining. One thing that sucks about being a vampire is that whatever tan you have you lose forever. "Carlisle, and

Esme Cullen I presume?" Harry turned around to meet red eyes even after have the color himself it still freaked him out;

suppressing a shudder he stood next to Carlisle. The red eyes belonged to a girl an inch smaller than him. "Where is

Harry Cullen?" Harry did not role his eyes before stepping forward putting his hand out "Hey Jane I'm harry, and before

you ask yes I'm a vampire" Jane sized him up then shook his hand.

She drove them to the city in complete silence, harry although not very good at it but attempted to read her thoughts. So

far she was thinking about killing him and worrying about Aro and if he will want him to join the guard. Harry broke out

laughing when he read the thought about her liking his green eyes. Jane glared at him threw the mirror "what is so

funny?" Harry only laughed harder and didn't shut up till they were outside the Volturi's home.

Jane walked in first, then Carlisle, then Esme, then lastly harry. 'I really hope Aro isn't as interested in me as that letter

suggests.' Harry thought quietly to himself right before he walked into the large throne room. Harry gulped 'lots of red

eyes' the one in the middle stood up and ran over and cupped his chin looking into his eyes smiling. "Wonderful, just

wonderful, a wizard vampire, and not just any but the legendary Harrison potter". Harry pulled away and glared at the

tall overly enthusiastic vampire. "Just harry please, and you must be Aro" harry was hoping his hunch was wrong

but…"Yes I am Aro" 'crap, nothing can ever go my way can it?' Harry took a step back from the elder vampire and looked

at the entire room.

There were about five guards not including Jane he mentally sighed and pit his hand out. "Good evening Aro, I am

Harrison Cullen charmed to meet you at last." Aro's smile grew almost predatory as he touched Harry's hand. Harry felt

someone try to get in to his head so he immediately put up his defenses. Aro stepped back with a smile, harry realized

who was trying to get into his head. "Aro, were you trying to read my thoughts or look for something in my head?" harry

said with a smile. Aro laughed at his joke and smiled at harry. "Yes I was attempting to read your thoughts harry, it is

rare for a vampire to have that eye color, and even more rare for a wizard to become a vampire at all. So is shielding

your only power?" Harry shook his head and smirked "no I still have all my powers as a wizard, and the extra power a

vampire has."

Harry could hear Carlisle mentally yell at him to not tell them anything but harry had a plan already, not a very good one

but a plan none the less. Harry dove into Aro's mind, it was well twisted would be a understatement. He spoke to Aro

threw the mind link "Aro, I know you want me. But you can't have me, if you try to take me by force I will kill you and

the others won't be able to stop me. I speak for myself not the Cullen's. Thank you" he got out of Aro's head long enough

to realize that Aro was swimming threw his thoughts. He blocked him once again and smirked. 'yay this will be so fun'

harry thought rolling his eyes.

_I would just like to thank all the people that have reviewed on this story so far. Thanks this is my first story and I intended to make it a one chapter story but you guys made me start writing this multi-chapter story so I hope your happy! _

_with all my anger and writers blocks Dark Brat_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed it had been nine months since he had been summoned to meet with Aro, and was still not allowed to leave.

Harry looked angrily around the throne room from where he was standing behind Aro's seat. He smiled when he looked

at the nearby sitting form of Carlisle, it had taken a lot of compromising but he and Esme were allowed to stay with him

at the 'elegant prison' as he called it. He and Aro had also compromised about their and his taste in blood. From now on

all the human 'meals' where served in their separate rooms, while harry and his family could get shipped in bear or wolf

to drink. "Harry a wizard visitor is coming today and I want you close by understood?"

Aro said with a serious expression. Harry nodded, at first harry thought Aro's interest was going to pass eventually, he

couldn't be more wrong. After the first four months he realized that Aro would never let him go without a fight and as

much as he disliked the older vampire he didn't really want to have to kill him. Although Aro liked him all the other

guards all hated him because he was always so close to Aro; Jane was his favorite before and hated him with a passion

now that he had taken her place. Much more than Draco ever did, harry smiled he missed the blond prat and his lame

insults about nothing important, he missed his friends and their endless loyalty, he even missed the snarky potions

master.

Harry sighed inwardly as the doors opened reviling none other than his old mentor Albus Dumbledore. He unfortunately

had mad-eye moody with him and Severus snape. He smiled at their shocked faces as he stepped beside Aro to comfort

the older vampire's blood lust at the sight of mortals. "Potter, what the hell is this about? Why aren't you dead!" snape

like usual was the first to respond harry rolled his eyes at the potions master. Aro smiled up at harry " I always wondered

if I would find out about your old life, it seems like I have the perfect opportunity." Harrys eyes widened then looked

down as he cursed under his breath "Harry my boy why are you here, we had thought you were dead" Albus said causing

harry to look up as frown at the old man, he was about to tell him about his new 'condition' when mad-eye yelled out

"because he's a bloody vampire Albus, can't you see the signs!" harry smiled at moody " thank you for telling him now

what do you want Aro is very busy."

Harry stepped forward as a warning for them to be quick, as much as he missed them he feared what Aro would find in

their minds. "Nonsense harry your friends can stay as long as they like! Although I do want to know why they are here".

Aro said with a evil smile, harry shrunk back into the shadows with worried thoughts about his former teachers. Aro was

quickly answered by Albus "we are here to try to have you as a allies in the upcoming war." Harry saw Aro frown. "No."

harry was stunned as Aro dismissed them quickly and told them not to come back. Harry was confused why wouldn't Aro

take the light side, does this mean he's going to side with ... Voldemort.

His mind was reeling so much that he didn't notice the absence of the others besides Him, Aro, and Carlisle. "Harry do

you know why I denied the alliance?" Aro said softly, almost carefully. Harry was pulled out of his spinning head by the

words and shook his head. "no I don't know why you didn't form the alliance, why didn't you form it?" harry said not

caring if the words came out rude or harsh. Aro sighed "did you know that the vampires are hunted and killed in the

wizarding world, even the vegetarian ones?"

harry shook his head again he didn't like where this was going. Aro continued as if reciting a old memory "the light side

as the call themselves try to put up laws to try to take us out of power, to make us nothing more than slaves. The wolves

fell for it, well the original ones any way. The wizards tricked them into taking a potion that would make the change

faster and less painful but only made the wolves who took it go insane and blood thirsty. The wizards after the majority

of the wolves became like this started taking all their power away from them from right to work to have children, it's

sickening." Aro spat out the last part in pure anger, while harry took in all he said without question.

Harry knew about the unfairness the ministry welded over 'dark' creatures like dementors and werewolf's by the books

that Aro let him read but never imagined that is hero his mentor was a part of this, but he knew that as much as he

hated Aro that he never lied about something this important. Harry weakly looked over to Carlisle "dad?" Carlisle ran up

and hugger his son petting his soft hair as harry shook with tearless sobs. "I'm sorry harry but this is the truth, you must

learn to face it or you will end up no better than the wolves." Aro said firmly as he got up and left the room.

_I would just like to say that I shall be continuing this story, although if anyone has any ideas (any, really I'm having a huge writers block problem!) I will gladly take them and try to use them. Also I would like to say to the gust the calls them selves The Crimson Mage thanks and to get their own account so I can write back to them. _

_with all my anger and writers blocks darkbrat_


	5. Chapter 5

Albus was locked up in his room thinking about the new problem there is with his plan. Harry Potter was D.E.A.D or so he told people. He sighed, why must that boy be so annoying? First with the complicated prophecy, was it Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom destined to be the chosen one? When Voldemort attacked the Potters he thought that it was young harry. So despite the will and the guardian ship rights he took the boy to the muggles home to be made humble. Then made him biased against the slytherin house. He made sure his weapon would be perfect. But no that bloody boy can't do anything right. Albus sat down on the blue bed and tried to get a few hours of sleep, maybe if I get some sleep I can figure out a way to change him back.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his chest to calm his non-beating heart. "damn not even two hours tonight!" harry said angrily as he looked over at the small electronic clock on his bedside table. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't the echoed sound of cruel laughter rang in his ears. Somewhere Voldemort had killed, and was happy about it. Harry tossed and turned for a while till he decided to stay awake for the rest of the night.

Harry slowly made his way to the library where he knew Carlisle would be. Harry sighed as he pushed open the large doors to find a content vampire reading some old crusty books. "Carlisle may I stay here with you?" harry said cautiously even though it had been months he still called Carlisle his name and not Dad or Father, even though he called Esme mom. It just seemed more natural this way.

Carlisle turned and smiled at his shy son and motioned him over to sit in the chair beside him. Harry did so slowly and listened as Carlisle started to read out loud. The story was entertaining at the least, it was about a werewolf falling in love with a human girl and then in his transformation killing her. The story was long and sad but in the end the werewolf ends up finding a cure and lives the rest of his life as a normal average person.

By the time Carlisle had finished reading harry had become quite thoughtful on the subject of werewolves. the thought about Remus in particular, Aro had said that the potion they took was poison. Harry wanted to deny it but when Carlisle's granddaughter Renesme and her boyfriend the werewolf Jacob came over he had seen how the wolves can be if they stop taking the damn potion. The wolfsbane is a poison and he wanted to tell Remus that but deep down he knew Remus would never believe him.

"Harry son what's on your mind?" Carlisle said getting up and putting the book away. Harry ran a hand threw his still messy hair, "I was thinking about Remus a werewolf that I know and how he would react to seeing me." Harry said quickly, ok so it wasn't the whole truth but it was still true. Carlisle sighed and walked over to harry bending down to hug him. "Harry I know you miss them, but you must not try to linger on your old life. Most vampires have a very bad memory of their past life, but you weren't cursed with the fate of not remembering. You have your memories but you can't live in the past, it will only hurt you more, do you understand?" Carlisle said slowly petting down the boys ruffled hair. Harry only nodded slowly and hugged him back.

He stayed like that till a few hours later when they both became hungry. Harry smiled as he smelt the bear that was probably chained up in his room. He frowned when he smelt human he turned around just to come face to face with Aro he was covered in human blood. AS refined as he acts Aro is one of the sloppiest eaters in the entire Volturi harry rolled his eyes as Aro began to clean off his mouth and chin of blood.

Aro caught a scent of bear and had to force himself not to regurgitate his breakfast. He turned to look at harry and sighed "How you put up with drinking that thing is beyond me, even if it is only you keep your eyes from turning red." He smirked as harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "think what you like Aro, but I enjoy bear." Aro started laughing at was a funny joke in his eyes. Harry just turned and left for his bedroom angry at Aro for his obnoxious nature, angry at Carlisle for trying to understand, and angry at the two biggest pains in his life Albus and Voldemort. Tomorrow Voldemort will be coming to discuss if the vampires will ally with them in the war. Aro wouldn't tell him anything about it besides that he must be there and it was making him more and more agitated by the second. Harry smiled as he looked at the bear, "you will be my stress relief for today mister bear!" harry said just before attacking the large animal.


	6. Chapter 6

I scowled at the large doors as they opened, showing the biggest and most prominent pain in his immortal life Voldemort. Harry was completely void of emotion to the outside world but on the inside he was clawing to get at the man's throat even if the thought of drinking his blood repulsed him. Following steps behind their 'master' was non-other than lucius malfoy, bellatrix, and … snape?

Harry watched snape with interest and a new found respect for the man. "Harry, to my side." Harry almost rolled his eyes at Aro's request the old vampire wanted this meeting to be as dramatic as possible. Slowly harry stepped forward and sighed as both Bellatrix and lucius pulled out their wands.

"Well hi to you too" harry said with a sigh. Aro chuckled and stood from his throne, "Well now that we are all acquainted, let's get down to business, oh and please put your wands away their will be no need for them." Aro said grinning like a cat; Bellatrix looked at Voldemort who simply nodded not taking his eyes off of me. Both of them lowered their wands but didn't put them away.

Voldemort slowly looked away from me and to Aro. "Good evening Aro, I had hoped that our old agreement sill stood, but considering you called this meeting I believe that is not the case?" Voldemort said with slight frown. Aro nodded "my dear friend, as much as I wish to join your forces I cannot lose one of my most powerful possessions because of a war." I glared at Aro, reaching into his mind I spoke to him 'I'm not your possession Aro!' Aro simply turned to me and smiled before turning back to a slightly annoyed Voldemort who was currently speaking to snape.

"Severus, I need an informant here, I know that Aro will grant me that. You will stay here to try to change Aro's mind on the subject or at least keep the Vampire nation neutral in the war." Harry smirked at hearing Voldemorts soft spoken words. All the vampires in the room could hear the two, and harry knew that the two knew they were heard. "Well, that would be grand; having the old potions master here will be splendid. He's invited to stay as long as he likes, as long as he doesn't get in the way at supper." Harry did role his eyes at this comment. 

Voldemort smirked and bowed his head a fraction of a inch. "I shall take my leave now Aro, I trust you will take good care of my dear potions master?" Voldemort said turning around walking out with a pissed lucius and bellatrix at his heals. Aro grinned showing his long pointed fangs "Of course, oh and Tom use the diary next time, you were adorable as a child." At this Voldemort stopped and turned around scowling "I thought we had an agreement about that name, and as for the advice I will consider the option." Harry frowned he was completely confused, what were they talking about? Tom came back only because of the weird ceremony right? And what diary were they talking about, the only diary that he knew of that was Voldemorts was the one he stabbed in the chamber of secrets.

"Hey, wait are you talking about the diary from your fifth year?" Harry blurted out before he could think to stop himself. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Yes, what do you know of it?" harry saw the flash of fear behind Voldemorts shields. But he ignored it and stepped back and sighed "I met you in second year when your diary possessed Ginny Weasly." Harry said looking at a now rapidly whitening lucius, he could feel Voldemorts anger through the scar and itched it slowly. "And what did you do to the diary?" Harry shrugged "I stabbed it with a fang from the baskalisk your younger self sent to kill me."

Voldemort was pissed and the scar had begun to open up again. "Very well, the information is accepted. Now we must leave we have other appointments to attend to." Aro sat back down and waved them away only Snape stayed as they all evaporated away. Snape walked up to harry and grabbed the front of his shirt, ignoring all the others. "What the bloody hell are you playing at potter?! What happened to you?! You're just as thick and cowardly as your father!" snape said as he threw harry back who let himself fall to the floor. He looked up at the angry potions professor, this is going to be just wonderful!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sighed and stood up not taking his eyes off the pissed potions professor. "Well hi to you too" harry said sarcastically. Snape sent his 'I would wish you would drop dead glare' at harry but to no avail, harry had to almost suppress the smile that was growing on his face at having someone from his old life here even if it was the greasy git.

"Now you Harry, don't kill Severus, it would be very bad to do such as I have given my word he wouldn't be harmed". Aro said with a exaggerated sigh. Harry glared at Aro in frustration "I barely touched the greasy git!" harry said crossing his arms and stepping back from the still glaring potions professor.

Aro pointedly looked at harry as if he was an angry child throwing a tantrum. "For the back talk harry you must show our wonderful potions professor to his rooms." Harry was about to argue when he heard Carlisle clear his throat. Harry mumbled a fine and was about to show snape to the dungeons when Aro spoke."Oh and harry he will be in room 27 right across from yours".

Harry suppressed a groan; oh he would get Aro back to later for his annoying nature. Harry turned and begun walking to snapes room's not really caring if the professor was following him or not. When he heard the constant almost quiet clicking of snapes shoes on the stone floor, he decided to slowly make his way into snapes mind. The professor didn't notice harry intruding on his recent thoughts harry almost stopped in confusion as he heard them.

'That stupid brat why can't he stay out of trouble', well that thought didn't surprise him it was the one right after it that confused him. 'Oh Lilly I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have even let your son out of my sight that night, he wouldn't be like this now if I had done like I promised.' Harry was confused why did snape think about his mother as Lilly, why did it mater that he was her son, and what the hell did he promise and when. Harry was caught up in his own thoughts that he walked past the door to snapes rooms.

"Where do you think you are going brat!" snape yelled at the still walking harry. Harry stopped and quickly turned around almost face palming himself for his thick headedness. "Umm, I don't know can I come in I need to talk with you" harry said with a sigh. He knew that the only person who would answer his questions would be the greasy git himself.

Snape thought about the consequences of letting the brat into his room, he found that having the brat for company might be a good thing; after all he needed to see what the boy thought about him now that he knew he played both sides. Harry let out a sigh in relief when snape nodded and opened the door.

Harry quickly walked in and sat down on a slightly uncomfortable couch that he knew would be there, almost all the rooms were the same, and apparently Aro loved all types of old-fashioned furniture so all the rooms were decorated like they walked into the 1800's. snape looked around and nodded to himself in acceptance before taking a seat across from harry.

"So Potter what to you wish to speak with me about". Snape said with the most venom he could muster. Harry glared before starting on questions that would have gotten him sent to detention for years if he was still mortal. " What did you promise my mother to make you worry about my safety". Harry said with a blank expression. He saw a slight flash of relief and sadness go through those obsidian eyes. Snape gathered up as much courage as a snake could muster before starting on his story.

"Alright brat I will give you the honor. Your mother and I were friends till your arrogant father took her away from me. She was brilliant and kind to everyone, when I joined the dark lord she started slipping away and eventually married that swine of your father. When he oh so foolishly chose that rat as their secret keeper, I went to Dumbledore and he had swore to protect your mother and you in exchange for me to become his spy." Harry nodded showing that he was listening "he couldn't keep his promise, and she died, so I waited to you to go to Hogwarts in hope that you would be like her. But you are just like your rash Gryffindor father." Snape spat out ending his tale

Harry watched as snape took the stance of a person sick with grief. Harry leaned over and gently patted snapes leg. "Thank you snape, but worry about yourself now, I have no problems defending myself" harry said standing up to leave. "Oh and by the way I have no problems with you playing for both sides, in fact it's actually a good idea, just be careful." Harry said slipping out of snapes room and into his own so that he could have his meal.


	8. Chapter 8

_The story, characters and the works are not owned by me. Duh. _

_oh and a special shout out to Slivermane 1 for giving me the idea. your awesome._

Harry sighed as he left the potions professor's room. Harry understood now why the snarky git was always pissed at him. He loved his mum, and not in the just friendly way in the romantic way. Harry suppressed the bile rising in his throat at the thought that had she returned the feelings he would be the greasy git's son. Harry just pushed the ridicules thought out of his head and focused on the smell of his next meal. Harry smiled as he smelt the pungent odor of bear. Harry swiftly made his way to his door to hear a loud slightly frightened voice most likely shouting at the bear. Harry sniffed again and sighed when he smelt nothing but bear coming from the room, 'Aro better not have gotten a talking bear to feed me with'. Harry thought before pushing open the door.

When he did Harry didn't know whether to be happy or shocked, "Dobby!" harry yelled as he notice the house elf trying to unchain the bear. Dobby looked down and paled visibly, before scrambling up on top of the bear shaking. Harry wondered why dobby was so scared before almost hitting himself for forgetting that he was no longer human. Harry sighed and tried to act as human as possible, it wasn't really all that hard with all the lesions Carlisle taught him.

"Dobby, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise dobby, it's just me, it's just harry." Harry said calmly trying to ease the shaking elf's nerves. Dobby shook his head, "No, harry potter will hurt dobby. Harry potter is a blood sucker now, harry potter will kill dobby!" dobby said while looking down at harry with large scared eyes. Harry shook his head slowly while listening to dobby. "I won't hurt you you're my friend; I don't eat thinks that I normally wouldn't. See that bear" harry said pointing to said bear under dobby. Dobby looked down and nodded. Harry continued "well, when I'm hungry I eat a bear or a wolf not a friend, not you dobby. Trust me" dobby looked at harry then the bear before looking at harry again. "Harry potter will not hurt dobby?" harry nodded a little franticly, he wanted to know why dobby is here and how he even knew he was here.

Dobby slowly got down off the now slightly angry bear before going to harry. Harry visibly relaxed and made his way to a nearby chair and sat down as well as offered dobby a seat. Dobby hastily sat on a couch and still looked slightly frightened. Harry smiled lightly careful not to show is teeth before starting to question dobby. "Dobby how did you know I was here, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where I was before you think that I didn't want to be your friend anymore."

Dobby relaxed a little more before speaking lightly,"Headmaster Dumbledore, was talking in his study. Dobby heard headmaster mention harry potter sir and listened in. headmaster was talking to mister snape, saying all sorts of things about harry potter. He said that harry potter was in Italy with vampires. So dobby came to take harry potter back away from scary vampires." Harry sighed and smiled lightly again, dobby didn't mention Ron or Hermione in this escape plan, which was a good sign. Harry looked over to the bear as he felt a slight jab of hunger. He looked back at dobby before sighing and holding his head. 'He needed to feed right now, but he couldn't let dobby watch. That would probably break all the trust he had for the promise harry gave not to hurt him.

Harry thought who he could send dobby to for a half-a-hour. Harry blanked, Aro and his *clan* where out. Carlisle and Esme were out, they both were once muggles they don't know a thing about houses elves. He himself was out for obvious reasons. Harry then thought of the only person who could take in dobby for a half-a-hour and still have dobby alive and happy…ish at the end of the time. Severus snape. Harry slightly groaned and turned to look at a now slightly shaking dobby. "Is harry potter sir alright? Does dobby need to go away?" dobby said standing up. Harry shook his head "Umm… no I just really need to eat. Umm do you mind staying with snape for like a half-a-hour?" harry said calmly trying to keep is only friend here to stay. Dobby looked at the bear then the door then back to harry before nodding. Harry did a slight smile before getting up and making his way to the door.

Dobby followed a close but safe distance away from him. Which was fine with harry, he understood dobby was weary of vampires. Harry made his way across the hall again and knocked on the door. Earning a slightly shouted "come in" before opening the door seeing a relaxed Severus snape with a potions book opened up in front of him. Harry smiled and ushered dobby in to the room. "And why did you bring a house elf into my personal quarters Mr. Potter" snape said blandly not looking up from his book. Harry frowned, "This is my friend dobby. I need to feed and I don't trust anyone else in this infernal place to keep dobby sane and alive." Harry said slightly gloomy. Snape peaked up over his text and noticed said elf. He sighed and nodded,"Fine potter I shall watch the elf for the time being, you go feed I will not have you eating me in the middle of the night." Harry smiled largely "Thanks snape" harry said quickly before smiling lightly at dobby and running in to his room for his meal.


End file.
